


well, isn't that just great?

by civilcarter



Series: little more (i want you baby) [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civilcarter/pseuds/civilcarter
Summary: he turned the handle and opened it trying not to make noise. the light was on.jackson was fast asleep in his bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first jackbum post, and i really loved writing this. it was based off what jaebum said about being roomates with jackson. i hope u like it <3

when jaebum was a child, rainy days used to be his favorites. his mother rarely allowed him to stay out and play in the puddles – which he loved doing because it was the simplest fun he could get back in the day -, but he enjoyed watching the raindrops running in the window of his room.

today, the last thing he was expecting was to get out of jyp and find out the rain was pouring. it was ten thirty pm and he stood behind to finish things regarding the group and ended up spending more time than he thought he would. when he stepped near the exit door and heard the usual sound of rain, he couldn’t help but groan. _fuck_.

lucky for him, the noona at the front desk had an extra umbrella and was kind enough to borrow it to him. he smiled kindly at her, thanking once more before opening the door and facing the water falling from the dark sky. the dorm was two blocks away, it wasn’t a long walk; but he was stressed and thinking too much and the last thing he wanted was to get home with a cold. he walked the streets quietly, trying not to think in everything he was supposed to and focusing on things such as the stores around him and the moist smell of rain.

he walked in in complete silence, just cursing under his breath when he almost fell trying to get his tennis off not to stain the floor and have another chore to do. most of the boys – despite mark and jackson, who usually slept a little late – were supposed to be in their rooms already.

jaebum was soaked, tired and hungry. _well, isn’t that just great?_

with his shoes in his hands, he walked towards his room. the door was closed, which was already strange – jackson was supposed to be annoying bambam right now and, therefore, not in their room. he turned the handle and opened it trying not to make noise. the light was on.

jackson was fast asleep in his bed.

jaebum froze at the sight, not really knowing if he was mad at the boy or happening to find it the cutest scene he had ever seen. he was lying on his side, his back facing the wall behind the bunk bed. one of jaebum’s pillows was resting under his head, while the other was squished between his arms and chest, jackson’s chin resting on top of it. his face was calm and relaxed, sleeping so peacefully jaebum wondered for a moment if he was having a good dream.

that's not something you see everyday.

what the fuck was he supposed to do? he couldn't just shoo the boy away. well, in fact, he could - but he didn't want to. you see, jaebum worries about jackson. and, in the very well put words of jinyoung this morning during breakfast, "you look worse than jaebum-hyung after a night at the studio, jackson". so, jaebum could do it, but he couldn't. and wouldn't.

he leaves his shoes by the bunk bed and, with his towel hanging from his shoulder, leaves to the bathroom. he could still feel his damp clothes sticking to his skin and his jeans were so wet he could swear they weighted half a ton. the lock in the door clicked and jaebum quickly got rid of the wet clothing and could finally relax for some minutes. the warm water carressing his skin felt nice and soothing and his eyes got thirty times heavier meanwhile.

he left the room, the towel wrapped around his hips and his hair damp and sticking to his forehead. his back and shoulders was still aching because of the stress, but at least he was at home. jaebum did his best not to wake jackson up while he put on his sweatpants and usual sleeping white t-shirt.

with that done, his stomach dragged him to the kitchen in the search for something to ease his hunger. there were some things, but they had to be cooked and chopped and mixed and he wasn't in the mood for any of those. in his state of mind, he actually considered eating it like that instead of cooking it. but it tasted awful like that so he had to prepare something. it didn't take him long, though - just a little injure in his finger he did when he was absentmindedly chopping with the knife and opened a cut in his finger. besides that, food tasted like tiredness and salt. but that matched his state of spirit and was the best he could get at that time of night.

the only thing left was to (finally) get some sleep. the image of jackson sleeping flew black inside his thoughts while he finished eating. he looked so peaceful, so calm, so beautiful. he couldn't deny his feelings for him. at least couldn't deny it from himself - it was clear for him that im jaebum had an unstoppable crush on jackson wang. but that was just something only he was supposed to know, so he hid it like his life depended on it. and, sometimes, it actually did.

it was when it occurred to him: he couldn't sleep on jackson's bed. not that he didn't want to, but jackson's mattress was to hard for him. besides, they chose the bunks based on how jaebum always manages to fall from the top bunk when he sleeps on it, so that meant absolutely no chance to sleep there. so, his best bets were either the floor of the couch.

jaebum went back to his room to get (jackson's) pillow and a blanket. he looked at jackson once more, noticing the way he was laying, limbs all together trying to ease the cold from the fan plus the temperature drop due to the rain. in a single move, jaebum pulled his blanket over the boy's body, covering him until his chest and watching while jackson's expression, contorted and scrunched because of the temperature, eased and returned to the sweet one jaebum saw when he arrived. the leader smiled. he looked just like a small child.

sleeping on the couch wasn't bad. there were worse things, like getting eaten alive by a white shark or watchind the ads channel 24 hours in a row. it was not only uncomfortable, but absurdly small for his body and there was never a way of sleeping on it without getting a backache or neck ache after. but it was that or landing on the floor while sleeping on the top bunk, so he shouldn't complain. he managed to sleep in less than five minutes due to his tiredness, not even giving him time to notice when he drifted into unconsciousness.

—

he woke up with a gentle nudge into his shoulder, someone poking him gently. it felt like sleeping for five minutes - and that meant he was extremely grumpy and sleepy and mad at whoever woke him. when his eyes fluttered open, the first things he registered were a pair of eyes staring down at him.

jackson.

"hyung! hyung, wake up! why are you sleeping here?"

"what? what time is it?"

"five past seven - don't worry, we're only supposed to go out today at eight thirty" he eased his hyung when he noticed jaebum thought he was late. "why didn't you sleep at my bed? it's way more comfortable"

"i... nevermind that. where's everyone? we need to hurry" jaebum got up in a single shot, feeling dizzy for a split second and slightly staggering.

"hyung, calm down, everyone's already up and almost ready. have you eaten? you look pale, is everything ok?" jackson placed his hands on jaebum's chest and shoulder, helping him with his dizziness. his hyung looked so tired jackson felt guilty for making him sleep at the couch. he could just have woken him and he would move to his own bunk, there was no problem in it. so why he didn't do it?

"i'm... fine. i just got up a little too fast. don't worry" jaebum assured him. that was the first time in the day jaebum really looked to jackson and oh boy did he look great. and not only in a 'i want you to be the father of my children' way but in a 'rested, well-fed and free of stress' way as well. compared to the way jaebum saw jackson during the past few days, one good night of sleep did a fucking miracle. jackson, on the other hand, could read 'tired' in the dark circles around jaebum's eyes, 'stressed' in how tense and hard were the leader's shoulder and back muscles and 'health going down the drain' by his pale skin and barely shaking hands.

"go take a shower, i'll prepare you something to eat" jackson assured him.

"but-"

"hyung, just go. you need to take care of yourself. let me worry with the rest for today" jackson smiled and jaebum's heart insisted on skipping a beat everytime the boy did that.

well, maybe sleeping on the couch wasn't _that_ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it! hope u liked it <3


End file.
